Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)
|year=2015 |nogm= TBA |dg= / / / |mode=Dance Crew |perf= Ralph Beaubrun (P1) Julien Durand (P2) Cormier Claude (P3) Céline Baron (P4) |gc = Purple/Salmon/Yellow/Pink |pc = Blue/Black/Orange/Dark Green}} "Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)" by Silentó is featured on Just Dance 2017. Appearance Of The Dancers The dancers are all animals, each from a previous track in the Just Dance series. P1 P1 is the lion from Copacabana. He wears blue overalls, red sneakers, and has a yellow shirt with black spots on it. P2 P2 is the zebra from Istanbul (Not Constantinople). He wears a black jacket with red sleeves with a yellow shirt under it, blue sneakers, and black jeans. P3 P3 is the fox from The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?). He wears a gold necklace, a plaid jacket wrapped around his hips, and a blue bandana on one leg. P4 P4 is the frog from Love Is All, this time, female. She wears black shorts, a red jacket, a gold necklace, white sneakers, and yellow knee pads. Background The background contains many colors combined with the lyrics of the song and the movements of coaches, similar to that of the background of Love Me Again ''and Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!).'' Gold Moves One Gold Move has been discovered: Gold Move ?: All players tap their head five times; P1 does this while running forward. watchmegmpicto.png|Gold Move ? watchmegm.gif|Gold Move ? in-game Trivia * This is the third all-animal Dance Crew in the series, after Istanbul (Not Constantinople) and Copacabana. ** The zebra from Istanbul (Not Constantinople) and the lion from Copacabana also make an appearance in this track. * This is the sixth track in the series with returning dancers. * P4's costume in real life is in a dark shade of blue so the costume does not blend in with the green screen. * This is the second song to have a dance crew with previous dancers from the ''Just Dance'' series; the first was Y.M.C.A.. * All coaches perform the official dance moves seen in the music video. These moves were used previously in Cheap Thrills, Fancy, El Tiki, and Am I Wrong. * P2 recycles his jacket from the Fanmade routine of Turn Up The Love, P3 recycles his shirt from Rock N Roll and P4 recycles her jacket and knee pads from P1 and P3 from Daddy. * The gameplay for the routine appears to lack a gold move pictogram. * Before this song was confirmed, there was a beta element: P3's outfit was darker. * P1's outfit resembles the Disco Ball Headed Dancer from Just Dance 2014 but with a different color palette. * Every dancer in the routine is P2 of their original routine except for the zebra, who is coincidentally P2 of this routine. * This song was planned to be officially revealed at Gamescom, but it was prematurely revealed 2 weeks earlier.IMG_20160817_120140.jpg Gallery WatchmewhipBTS.png|Behind the scenes Watchme p1.png|P1 Watchme p2.png|P2 watchmep3.png|P3 Watchme p4.png|P4 Jd17-toptracks-preview-silent-naenae-gif.gif watch me no gui.png|No GUI gameplay Videos Silentó - Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) (Official) Just Dance 2017 Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) by Silentó - Official Track Gameplay US References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Ralph Beaubrun Category:Cormier Claude Category:Julien Durand